Tuper Tario Tros.
Tuper Tario Tros. is a Parody of Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. and Elorg's Tetris, by SwingSwing in which the game can be switched from one game to the other to achieve the player's objectives. The author has explained that as a huge fan of Tetris and Mario he thought this would be nice for fans of both games. Gameplay The game starts the same as Super Mario Bros. with Mario able to walk across the screen, jump up and bump the question mark blocks etc. but shortly after starting, the player encounters a wall too tall for the player to jump over it. Then, a lakitu suggests pressing the space bar, which switches to Tetris mode. The player can stack the Tetris pieces so that he can overcome the obstacles. In the game the player will encounter green warp pipes which drop enemy goombas (walking mushrooms). As in Mario, the goombas walk left and right along the screen. Mario Mode In Mario mode, the player controls Mario as usual. Mario moves with the arrow keys, jumps with X or the up key and fast-scrolls with C. He jumps on goombas to kill them or is killed if they touch him. If the player gains a red and yellow "super mushroom", Mario grows to double his size and can take one extra hit from goombas, in addition to being able to break bricks above him. Whilst in this mode, some bricks above him will release coins like a question block, often repeatedly until they change, like a question block, into a solid square. As the screen scrolls, if the left hand edge catches up with him, he dies. Tetris Mode In Tetris mode, blocks will appear at the top in the centre of the screen, fall downward and stack on other blocks. The player can move the falling blocks with the left and right keys, rotate them with up and X, drop them with down and fast-scroll with C. Once the block has landed it can still be moved for about a second- longer than it can in Tetris- which means it can be slid sideways into place. The Tetris mode screen is divided into light and darker green strips. If the player fills the width of a strip, then, as in Tetris, that row of blocks will disappear and he will gain Tetris score. Therefore, the player must beware of accidentally filling a strip and losing the bridge he may have made or releasing goombas. The tetrominoes have question blocks in them, so by maneovring the blocks correctly before placing them, he can hit them in Mario mode to increase Mario score. Placing tetrominoes correctly can block the movement of goombas and leave them trapped to be squashed by tetrominoes or Mario. During this, Mario will stay in place without moving. He can get hurt by enemies and if a Tetris piece hits him. As the screen scrolls in Tetris mode, if the left hand edge catches up with him he does not automatically die, but is pushed forward. If he is pushed into a block, he will break through it, but if he is pushed off the edge of a 'cliff' he will fall and die. Scoring Each mode has its own score, which is on the top-left for Mario and top-right for Tetris. The Mario score is made up of the usual Mario things: bumping question mark blocks; touching shrooms; killing goombas; touching the marker pole etc. The Tetris scores are for typical Tetris things; getting Tetris tetrominos to the ground and completing rows- you can also get Mario score in Tetris mode by killing goombas with tetrominos. Although the player's score at the end of the game is not visible on the screen, high scores can be added to a Mochi Games Leader Board with Daily, weekly, monthly and All-time best scores for the game recorded. The Boss At the end of the long walk along the screen Mario encounters a flagpole. Going through the flagpole gives a bonus score, but jumping through the top gives a higher score. Once through the flagpole marker Mario encounters a shape which must be filled with tetrominoes within the time of 120 seconds. The blocks must leave no gaps within the shape, but any part of the tetromino outside the shape when it lands just disappears. Whilst the player is trying fill this block, a Mario pipe is moving back and forth across the top of the screen, dropping goombas. The goombas can walk straight through the tetrominoes once they have landed. Presentation Mario Mode Tuper Tario Tros presents a screen bigger than the regular Super Mario Bros.' and the same colours, while in Mario mode. Everything seems much the same as a Super Mario Bros. screen, with the same backgrounds, pieces, sounds and music. Tetris Mode In Tetris mode, The screen looks like the Mario version, except that the colours are all green tones and different colours for the falling pieces, which will switch to the regular brick-red block colour when they have landed and fixed in place. The sounds switch to Tetris sounds and a version of Tetris Korobeiniki music. Reception Tuper Tario Tros won no awards upon release. However, a few days after submission, it was featured on the front page, and soon became quite popular.http://www.newgrounds.com/fpa/12/2009 As of May 2012, it has over 1.9 million views and an average review of 9.0/10. Additionally, it is featured in the Flixel collection, and was voted the 12th best game of December 2009.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1136190 Tribute/Parodies A couple of moderate tributes of Tuper Tario Tros have been made- one game and one movie. Links Play Tuper Tario Tros. at Newgrounds Review of Tuper Tario Tros. on Destructoid Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Flash games Category:Puzzle Platformers Category:Platformers Category:Action Games